


Don't Push Yourself Cousin (Ouma's Older Cousin centric story)

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cousin's backstory, I promise, just disturbing, mentions of a death, nothing bloody, this is still light-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: This time, we take a peek into Kuro's mind and his determination. His talent saved his aunt's family. He was determined to protect them, and he will. No matter what.Kuro is an OC based on Kokichi's original beta design, 1A





	1. Gaining the Title

Chapter 1: Gaining the Title 

Kuro remembered that day cleary  
~~~~~~~~~  
“If I win, then you leave them alone for good. Never show your face here again!”  
~~~~~~~~~

He must've gotten lucky, that jerk was never following the rules. Kuro broke his arm by accident when he tried to jump him. 

Currently, he was eating at his favorite restaurant with a bowl a good miso in his hands

“Hope their doing okay” Kuro thought as he smelled the soup, his cousins were shaken and his aunt was tired. Even though a year has passed, the scars haven't gone away. Auntie was getting sick more often 

He was about to take a sip of his soup until he heard the door bang open. He looked up slightly away from his dinner to see three teenagers bust into the restaurant. One was armed with a bat, another with a pipe. Delinquents or gang members, either one wasn't good. 

“Alright folks, you should leave. We are taking the place over” one of them said waving their pipe around hazardly 

Kuro sighed, he just got out of school after his daily training. He put his soup down and walked over to the teenagers, who were a good three feet taller than him 

“Please leave” he said simply, the three looked at him confused 

“You are interrupting the peace and everyone's meal, so please leave” Kuro said again 

“And what's a small kid like you going to do? Huh? What are you nine or somethin’?” The one with bat asked mockingly 

“I am twelve thank you. I suggest we resolve this peacefully. So please leave” Kuro said once again he was getting agitated 

“Nope, we are taking the place over. So run back to you Mommy" the one with anything said 

“No” Kuro said as the three looked at him angrily

“Alright wanna do this the hard way?” Kuro saw the man with the bat charged at him. He quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the closest pair of weapons he could find, chopsticks. 

“It's gotta work” Kuro thought to himself as he readied the utensils like a pair of daggers. The three simply laughed at him 

“Chopsticks? Your funny kid” the one with the pipe laughed before charging him, Kuro saw his neck and remembered something, from his anatomy class in middle school

He jumped back and pressed the chopsticks into his neck, it hit a certain nerve causing the teen to go unconscious and fall to the ground. 

“Why you brat!” The one with the bat charged at him as well, Kuro jumped up and pressed the chopsticks on the same nerve. These guys seemed strong, but they weren't that smart it seems 

The last one though was a challenge. Kuro tried to strike the nerve, but he angled his neck so it wasn't accessible. Kuro jumped and a decided to hold the chopsticks in a similar fashion to the bo staff. Using his training, he was able to trip the last one and strike him in several pressure points, the pain keeping him immobile. He struck the nerve point again and the last one fell unconscious. 

“Sorry for the trouble, you should call the police to take them” Kuro said as he went over to his soup. Luckily it was still warm, he sat down and took a sip. 

Few months later…….

Kuro just finished his initial bo staff fighting just as the dojo was sadly closing. He sighed and went to check on his cousins, they were currently playing video games in the lounge 

“How are you guys doing?” Kuro asked as Torikku looked up from watching the twins fight each other in a fighting game 

“Just game cous, you want to try? You seem more tired than usual” Torikku said 

“What do you mean by usual?” Kuro asked as he walked over to him 

“Well, usually you just look a little sleepy because of how your eyes are. Now I can actually see small bags, I never figured you'd be one to forgo sleep Kuro” Torikku said 

“Sorry, I mean, I have to train with the techniques I have currently. Since the dojo closed. To be completely honest, I'm worried about you guys” Kuro said 

“Why?” Torikku asked 

“Because, that man. The jerk that bullied your family, for someone like him. Will he even consider our duel and just come back again?” Kuro asked, he was pulled into a hug by Torikku 

“Hey, I'm the oldest here. Let me worry about it, you may be our cousin, and you did save us from him, but don't forget you're my younger cousin. Let me look after you, okay?” Torikku smiled 

“Fine” Kuro mumbled 

“Awwww!” Koi whined as Kokichi beat her in their last game 

“Yes! Don't underestimate me!” Kokichi cheered as both Torikku and Kuro smiled at him 

“You want to try Kuro?” Torikku asked 

“Why not, my arms could use a break” Kuro said as Koi moved from her seat and allowed Kuro to take over 

“Good luck cous!” Kokichi smiled 

A few days later……..

It was a normal day for the families, Kuro was currently teaching some basic moves to Torikku, who insisted due to Kuro exhausting himself. Then, someone unexpected showed up 

The doorbell rang and Kuro went to the door to answer, auntie was out shopping with the twins, his mother was in the lounge 

“Hello?” Kuro opened to door to see an older woman who was taller than him, about his mother's height, she wore a blue suit and her bright orange hair flowed behind her in a ponytail 

“Is Kuro Keisan here? I'm Chisa Yukizome” the woman said 

“Yes, that's me” Kuro said, she seemed harmless enough, but the door was ready in hand to slam it shut if she posed any threat. Her eyes instantly lit up 

“Oh my goodness! They didn't tell me you were so cute!” Chisa squealed 

“Eh?” Kuro was instantly confused by the response, sure he heard that phrase from his parents, but not from a complete stranger 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm from Hope's Peak, someone recorded your fight in the restaurant a few months back. I am offering a choice for you to go there” Chisa offered, for the first time in a while, Kuro didn't know what to do

“Wait a second, let me get my mother” Kuro closed the door and ran to the his mother

“Mother, there's a woman from Hope's Peak” Kuro said 

His mother invited the Chisa in and she sat down on the couch. Torikku sat beside Kuro 

“I must say, I wasn't expecting a young twelve year old to beat up three guys with chopsticks before” Chisa smiled 

“You saw the video though, right?” Kuro asked 

“No, not really, I saw clips of the video of you using the chopsticks to hit the nerve motor and pressure points. I didn't really get a good look at you” Chisa said 

“Hope’s Peak, it's that prestigious school right?” Torikku asked 

“Yes, we are scouting talent right now and our official scout, Koichi Kizakura is scouting others, I offered to help” Chisa said 

“Well what do you think?” Chisa asked 

“Don't you need talent to enter the school?” Kuro asked 

“Yes, and as far as a title, I was thinking 'Ultimate Bo Staff Master’ since I saw the technique you used on the last guy” Chisa said

“The dojo recently closed. I am still an intermediate in bo training, that fight was just me improvising with what I had” Kuro explained 

“Still! That's a very big achievement for someone your age” Chisa said 

“Also, there are tons of dojos in Kyoto, you can train and become a master at the bo staff along with those chopsticks of yours” Chisa said 

“I think you should take the offer Kuro” Torikku said 

“Why? What about you guys?” Kuro asked, he was worried about his family. They were still recovering from that event 

“We will be fine. Remember Kuro, your father is a trained officer. He can help protect us, you should go. It can help us as well when you come back and visit” his mother smiled 

“Yes, we can fund your trip. No worries there, think of it like a scholarship. So what do you say Keisan?” Chisa asked 

“I'll do it”  
~~~

Two years later……….

Kuro finished beating up a group of thugs in an alley in the main city 

“Thanks Kuro, I guess father was right to have you with me during this investigation” Kakusu Mitsuketa said as he stepped out from his hiding spot. The two had met roughly a year ago and became good friends. Kuro was halfway done with his training, but fought like he finished it 

“You said you said you have a cousin in training right?” Kuro asked 

“Yes, why?” Kakusu asked 

“I have to make sure you aren't hurt or anything right? Can't leave your cousin alone, especially on a case like this” Kuro said, the current case was actually an assassination. A woman was found just at the outskirts of Aokigahara, there was strangulation marks on her neck and a broken rope by the her body. 

“Yeah, sorry I can't help your case. Even if your uncle was killed by foul play, there isn't enough evidence to restart the case. It'll be like taking shots in the dark” Kakusu said 

“Thanks though, for trying” Kuro said 

“Anytime” Kakusu said 

Kuro and Kakusu stopped for the night after not finding anything. Kuro laid in his bed, his bo staff close by 

“Soon, I'll be strong enough to protect all of them. You won't be in this alone Torikku” Kuro thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Current Situation

Chapter 2: Current Situation

Kuro woke up that morning, a little more exhausted than usual strangely. Paying it no mind he got dressed and left for class. Maybe it was a delayed effect from his spar fight with Akane a few days ago, she insisted and didn't leave him alone. 

“Morning Kuro!” Torikku called from the entrance to class, Kuro would've walked past the room if Torikku didn't call him out 

“Morning Torikku” Kuro said with a soft smile. He entered the room and was greeted by Kaito and Shuichi as well 

“Oh morning Kuro! I have a small request, please do some cosplay with me sometime” Tsumugi said, her eyes sparkling 

“Why me?” Kuro asked 

“Your natural white hair and slim body can cosplay many different of my favorite fictional characters” Tsumugi said 

“Um, okay, sure” Kuro said hesitantly, he heard from Koi that Tsumugi can go a little crazy when it comes to her costumes 

The classes ended soon enough, Kuro nearly fell asleep in one of them. He didn't know why he was so tired 

“Cous!” Kuro looked up to see Kokichi running to him, Saihara being dragged along 

“What is it Kokichi?” Kuro asked 

“I want you to tell us stories about your adventures in Kyoto, and your friendship with Kakusu!” Kokichi said 

“Um, maybe later Kokichi? I'm sorry it's just, there's a lot on my mind right now” Kuro said, Kokichi's eyes narrowed slightly and then sighed 

“Awwww. Oh well, tell us when you can. See ya” Kokichi dragged Saihara away to who knows where 

Kokichi knew, Kuro really didn't want to worry anyone and just hoped that Kokichi didn't tell on him to Torikku. Instead, he decided to take a walk to the shop center just outside of the school campus. A common place the students go to during break and entering/exiting the school. Maybe a matcha bread of sort, he knew that matcha is suppose to have some kind of medicinal property, hopefully that'll help his tiredness 

Aftering getting a small bag of matcha filled mochi he left the store and was about to head back, that is until he was suddenly dragged into an alley, how did he not notice them? He was really off his game today

He was stuck between a stone wall behind him and facing a group of five in front of him, they looked like gang members, but not the type the Kuzuryuu clan controls

“What do you want?” Kuro asked, he really didn't want to deal with them right now. Why was he so tired? 

“Nothing, just a fight. You know how high up we will be in the ranks know we beat the ultimate bo master? Super High" the leader of the group said, so that's what he wanted, a fight. Kuro sighed at his bad luck

“Fine” Kuro sighed, he had nowhere to run anyway, and his only escape route was past the five 

Kuro unfolded his bo staff 

“First turn” Kuro said as he stood his ground, if there's one thing he and the others had in common and it was chess. They all knew how to play the game, and were very good at it. Maybe to help his focus, think of it like a game. 

He's the king, limited movement, but powerful in any direction, and the current target. 

The first man charged straight at him, the rook. Kuro sidestepped and jumped, seeing his neck clearly, knocked him unconscious and fall down.   
The second tried to attack from the side, the bishop. Kuro hit him in the head with his staff, dazing the second man stumbled back toward his group, Kuro succeeded in making sure no one was behind him 

The third man cursed at the second and charged directly to Kuro, Kuro saw his change in foot and jumped backwards, the man swiveled in a way to hit him by the side, the knight. Kuro chuckled to himself lightly, not very knightly are they? 

The man looked and punched he hit Kuro's ankle, that managed to knock Kuro off balance and send him further back into the alley by a tumble. The fourth man came at him a bat in hand, Kuro barely managed to block it with his staff before he was sent into the stonewall at the end of alley. 

Cornered, Kuro stood up although wobbly, he felt like his body was about to give under him. His staff nearly slipped out of his hands. He was breathing heavily 

“You put up a good fight kid. Honestly, the boss wants a look at you” the leader said walking into the alley. What was he telling him? 

“Why? I never did anything to him” Kuro said shakily, his eyes getting heavy. Maybe, he should've stayed at school, head to the dorms after class. 

“You didn't, but your skills are impressive. The boss would like you to fight for him, he's got money, food, and anything you could possibly want” the leader offered 

“Like crap I'll join you guys!” Kuro yelled in frustration, more at himself at his unknown lack of energy 

“Alright, you want it the hard way” the man sighed, he pulled out a knife and charged at Kuro, Kuro breathed and readied his staff he managed to hit the guy in the head and made a dash for the exit. He's had enough of this, but before he could leave. The second man from earlier grabbed his leg and threw him back into the alley, the leader took the knife and tried to stab him. Kuro got out of the way and ended up with a bleeding cut on his left shoulder. 

“If you don't cooperate, we'll just have to go for your family right” the leader threatened as he stared down at him 

“Don't, you dare” Kuro breathed as he reached for something in his pocket 

“Hurt them!” Kuro pulled out a pair of smooth metal chopsticks and hit the leader hard enough the stab his leg with them. The leader screamed in pain, grabbed Kuro by his hoodie and threw him into the stone wall. Kuro gasped as the air was knocked out of them by the impact, his vision was blurry, but saw the third and fourth man stare at him 

Checkmate. Kuro sighed sadly as he lost consciousness  
#######

Juzo Sakakura was just taking a walk into town to get something to eat when he heard a scream. He checked the alley just to see a man throw one of the students into the wall. He had to step in. He simply punched the other man who was still conscious and knocked him out, the man who was screaming at his bloody leg Juzo just punched him in the gut.

He turned as saw that the third man was poking the student with his finger laughing 

“You think he's dead?” The fourth one asked, their amusement was short lived as Juzo clocked him over the head and kicked the other one in the head knocking him out as well.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Juzo sighed as he looked at Kuro's unconscious form. His chopsticks in his hands, blood on one of them, he also saw his bo staff slightly further away. He also noticed the bleeding wound in his shoulder it was rather deep. Juzo torn a piece of cloth from one of the men and temporarily tried to close the wound until they get to the school. With a sigh, Juzo grabbed the staff and picked up Kuro. 

“He's very small” was the first thing that came to his mind. He knew the student, Kuro Keisan, ultimate bo master. Despite being sixteen the kid looked only like twelve or something. As he carried him in one arm he grabbed the staff and saw Kuro's discarded snack on the outside of the alley. He pick it up and walked back to the school  
##########

Torikku was worried. He hasn't see Kuro since class, neither of them did. Kokichi only said that Kuro seemed tired but looked like he was going to the dorms. It's been three hours since they saw him. Torikku walked toward the library, thinking he was there, until Juzo walked in. A familiar bo staff and a bag in one hand, his unconscious cousin in the other

“Kuro! Sakakura, what happened to him?!” Torikku asked worried, to be completely honest, he's never seen one of his relative in such a state

“Seemed like a fight. I found him near the end of it. Get out of the way, I need to get to the infirmary” Juzo said as he brushed past him. Torikku ran after him

Later…..

Torikku walked into the infirmary after Juzo left, he saw Kuro asleep on the bed. A large bandage on his shoulder, he saw that he was dressed in the infirmary's extra white clothes. He turned and saw his original outfit in a corner, he got curious and pulled up the clothes, they were covered in dirt and a giant cut on the hoodie's shoulder. Based on the state of the clothes, Kuro seemed to have been handled rather roughly. 

“What did you get yourself into?” Torikku asked softly, he was going to need to wait for Kuro to wake up

Next morning….. 

Kuro woke up with a groan, the light from the window made him squint his eyes. He saw two blots of purple and one blot of black in his vision. His vision cleared and saw his three cousins staring at him, well, Koi was asleep with her head rested on the side of the bed 

“You okay cous?” Kokichi asked, his voice was soft 

“I'm fine, honestly” Kuro said he just noticed his voice was hoarse 

“Don’t talk too much, your sick” Torikku said his eyes shifting to the small pile of clothes still in the corner 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Koi asked as she woke up from his small nap 

“I honestly didn't know, I just thought I was tired” Kuro sighed he slowly sat up with a groan, his hold back ached 

“Be careful, Sakakura said he saw you get tossed into a wall by a gang person. The five were arrested and a current search is for the one who proposed the attack” Torikku said 

“So that ambush, wasn't just my bad luck?” Kuro asked 

“No, it was planned, the bad luck is that you were sick when they attacked. How did you managed to hold out long enough for Juzo to find you?” Torikku asked

“I used the 'chess’ technique. I saw myself as a king and the others as other pieces, I was only able to take down a rook and a bishop though. The knight was want got me” Kuro sighed, Torikku offered him a cup of water, which Kuro gratefully took. The cool liquid felt nice as it ran down his sore throat 

“Well feel better. We will be with you, we decided to skip class today” Kokichi said, Kuro nearly choked on his water 

“No, please, don't stay here because of me” Kuro was cut off as all three of his cousins pounced on him in a hug 

“We will, and we will stay here. You pushed yourself too far, so, no training for two days after you get better” Torikku decided 

“But-” Kuro was about to object 

“No buts, or I will increase it. That stress of your training is what most likely got you sick. Akane came charging in here with a roast chicken as apology for the fight you two had a few days earlier” Torikku said, Kuro just chuckled

“Fine, fine. That sounds like her” Kuro said 

“Yes, we gave the chicken to Kirumi and she would make chicken soup for you tonight” Kokichi said 

“Promise me you will relax and get better?” Torikku asked 

“I promise, I won't move for a bit” Kuro said raising his hands slightly in the air in a surrender pose the cup still in his hand 

“What did they want anyway?” Koi asked 

“Who?” Kuro asked 

“The gang that attacked you, we already concluded that it was a planned attack. Why did they target you though?” Torikku asked, Kuro rested a hand on his head

“They said, they said that their boss wanted me to join them. They wanted my skill in their gang, I obviously refused and they tried to kill me” Kuro said 

“Or at least immobile me enough to prevent me from making an escape” Kuro said 

“Well, I'm glad your okay” Torikku said, Kokichi suddenly pulled out a colorful box from below the bed and placed it on top 

“I got a game! Let's play some Monopoly!” Kokichi said 

“Then the game would last forever” Kuro chuckled softly 

“That's why it's our first, it's only ten am, that means we're here for a while. So choose, I call dibs on the purple soda bottle!” Kokichi declared 

“Man! Alright, I'll go with the pink horse” Koi said 

“I guess I'll go with the blue dollar” Kuro said smiling, as he grabbed a blue token, it was folded dollar on a small pedestal

“And I'll go the green tower” Torikku said   
##########

The game last the entire day, Kuro was stuck in the infirmary for about five days. The others came in to visit now and then. Maki was worried for him and visited him in secret to avoid catching the eye of Kokichi. 

Kuro was back on his feet at the end of the week and no longer sick. He was happy and thanked Juzo for find him before the gang did anything rash. Juzo, playing the tough man facade just walked away and said it was nothing 

His cousins were happy he was okay, and he wasn't allowed to be alone on the streets for a week….. 

Kuro now knew not to push himself too hard, Torikku scolded him a little for that. So now, life has gone back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Kuro's centric story, next up will be Koi. I will no longer say when a story will be posted, cause I just disregard that anyway. So just keep a look at this and see when I post. Thanks everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed and see ya next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hope you enjoyed, the second chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. This was fun to write and after this story we'll see Kokichi's twin sister Koi in the spotlight. After her’s I'm going to do more drabbles. Hope you enjoyed the story 
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are much appreciated and have a good day :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Kuro's character
> 
> Remember, I made these characters not only for my use, but for you guys to use as well, let your imagination run wild :)
> 
> P.S anyone wondering why Kuro's father didn't help the family is because he was dealing a lot of other things happening around the town. Such as robberies and speed chases.


End file.
